


New Highs

by Againstme



Series: Drabbles I write because I feel like it sometimes [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone : Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: ...stupid, Drabble, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Duck has a realisation after the loss of his powers.





	New Highs

Losing his powers comes with a few negatives.

Okay, it’s almost entirely negatives. Losing his strength is bad. Losing his ability to run without getting winded is  _bad_. Losing his natural toughness that stopped him from getting hurt so easily is terrible.

But, there is one upside to being just a regular guy again.

It doesn’t take too long for Duck to realise it. By the time the sun is lazily rising above Kepler the day after Minerva’s last message, the thought hits Duck.

_I can smoke weed again._

The thought makes him excited in a way it probably shouldn’t. Especially since he’s in his forties now, and technically works for the government.

But Duck remembers the bitter disappointment and anger that filled him when he’d realized no matter how much he smoked he never got anything beyond a subtle buzz all too clearly.

It doesn’t make up for the loss of his powers or anything. He’d much rather still be a quasi-superhuman chosen one.

Still, the mere prospect of being able to get high again fills Duck with a giddy sort of feeling.

And God knows in the state he’s in, Duck’s going to need something to keep calm while facing the abominations.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first on tumblr @tarkesian.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
